


Kakashi-kun

by Peselkin



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peselkin/pseuds/Peselkin
Summary: - Ну и насмешил, Какаши-кун, - говорит Четвёртый.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Kudos: 6





	Kakashi-kun

Минато звонко и громко смеётся, жмуря небесно-голубые глаза, закидывая руку назад и ероша светлые волосы на своём затылке.  
"Совсем как его сын"  
\- Ну и насмешил, Какаши-кун, - говорит Четвёртый. Четвёртый, который снова стоит напротив, как и много лет назад. Взгляд Какаши растерянно мечется по фигуре учителя, неизменно возврящаясь к его лицу, но поймав себя на этом, Копирующий Ниндзя вновь старается отвести глаза. Сейчас он лишь надеется, что его маска скрывает проступивший румянец. От забытого обращения внутри на мгновение становится теплее. Он переспрашивает:  
\- "Какаши-кун"? Сенсей, Вы же знаете, что я сейчас старше, чем были Вы, когда... - но договорить не получается. В груди снова потрескивающая холодом пустота. Он тупит взгляд.  
Рука наставника привычным жестом оказывается на его плече. Её тяжесть успокаивает бешеный пульс. Пару мгновений они стоят так в полном молчании на краю леса. Когда Какаши поднимает голову, он видит, как в голубых глазах его учителя бесконечным морем отражается травяное поле, перед которым они стоят. Минато немного склоняет голову на бок и переводит глаза с колышущейся травы на своего когда-то ученика, и Какаши снова не может выдержать этого. Он не может выносить эту тёплую ладонь на своём плече, этот полный нежности взгляд, потому что знает, как невероятно тяжело подавлять в себе ответную теплоту, как хочется смотреть в ответ. И как больно все это терять. Он снова мальчик, даже если сейчас он смотрит на своего сенсея сверху вниз.  
\- Вы всегда казались мне выше, Минато-сан.  
Какаши наконец поднимает на него глаза. Он решает встретить его взгляд, потому что знает, что может никогда больше его не увидеть, но еще, потому что знает, что он больше никуда не денется. Жёлтая Молния Конохи немного сильнее сжимает его плечо, прежде чем засмеяться. Звонко и громко, жмуря небесно-голубые глаза, закидывая руку назад и ероша светлые волосы. Какаши улыбается этому смеху и, не отрывая взгляд, ловит каждое подрагивание чужих плечей. Поэтому он видит, как Четвёртый открывает глаза, как быстро он становится серьёзен и холоден, чувствует, как сильнее, до боли, горячая ладонь сжимает его плечо и снова слышит:  
\- Ну и насмешил. Какаши-кун.  
Он прекрасно понимает, что попал под власть сильнейших в клане Учиха глаз. Попал снова и снова сможет выбраться. Беда лишь в том, что из этого Цикуёми он выбираться не хочет.


End file.
